1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a game apparatus and, more particularly, to a game apparatus in which a ball is propelled across a horizontal, flexible sheet toward a goal or ball receiving pocket at both ends of the sheet by gradients caused by displacing localized areas of the sheet above or below the mean playing surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many games are known in which a ball rolls on a game surface. In the great majority of these games, motion of the ball is caused by striking the ball with another ball or object, or by streams of rapidly moving liquids or gases, such as air. Very few games have been devised where motion of the ball is caused solely by the ball's rolling along the gradient caused by deformations in the game's surface. The games that do utilize this principle generally produce deformations on the surface in only one direction. The games which cause deformations both below and above the game surface are complicated and bulky, and hence only a very few points on the game's surface can be controlled. This type of structure greatly reduces the control which a player can exercise over the path of a rolling ball, even when great skill is used.